Many types of foam containers have been used in the past for a variety of purposes. One type of these polymeric containers is a foam container that includes a base and a hinged lid. One of the most common uses for such containers is for holding food, either to package food when purchased or for holding leftovers from a purchased meal. One advantage of these containers is their insulative properties that keep food hot or cold in the containers until the food can be properly stored.
These containers, however, have the disadvantage of liquids leaking from the container. Leakage may occur at many locations from the container. For example, the liquid may leak at the location of a hinge and/or at a slot in the container used to lock the lid and the base. The hinge of these containers typically interrupts a seal formed between lid and the base, while the slot is an opening in the base of the container. Leakage may also occur around the rims of these containers where an incomplete seal exists between the lid and base. The leakage is often most pronounced when the container is tilted at extreme angles relative to a general horizontal position. It would be desirable to provide a foam container that can be handled that prevents or inhibits liquid from leaking therefrom.